


Handcuffs

by KateMcKinley



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Femslash, Handcuffs, Lesbian Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMcKinley/pseuds/KateMcKinley
Summary: Inspired by a FB prompt Emma has some fun with Regina.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

“These hurt!” She said uncomfortably as the skin on her wrists rubbed against the metal handcuffs fastened to each of the bedposts. She was spread eagled across her own four poster completely naked except for her underwear and was currently regretting that decision. 

_Why the hell did I agree to this?_

“Just try to relax.” Emma said as she pulled her shirt off over her head and tossed it across the room.

Regina licked her lips oggling hungrily at the blonde’s fit abs, strong shoulders and the simple black bra cupping two perfectly supple breasts.

“Like what you see?” the blonde queried with a sly smirk.

Regina nodded still admiring the toned physique.

“Well you’ll just have to wait.” Emma chuckled teasingly as she pulled off the bra.

Regina rolled her eyes in reply as a moist heat flushed between her legs.

_Damn it Swan!_

She cursed the restraints. The handcuffs were Emma’s idea, and right now she wanted nothing more than to rip them off the bedposts, run her hands over that perfectly sculpted body, kiss that smile off the sheriffs face, and have her way with her. She felt trapped and anxious strung up as Emma’s plaything and wasn’t entirely sure she would enjoy herself. This was not her idea of a good night, but here they were. She struggled against the cuffs and fidgeted uncomfortably. The metal was digging in and chaffing her wrists to the point where red marks were beginning to form.

“Don’t fight it.” Emma said unzipping her jeans “Just relax.” She continued as she shimmied the pants down and stepped out of them.

Regina froze admiring Emma’s agile physique as she climbed over the bed and up on top of her straddling her with those toned thighs. Her soft lips inched closer to her mouth and golden locks fell around her tickling her neck. She lifted her head leaning into the kiss she anticipated was coming, but it didn’t. Emma pulled back giggling and shook her head.

“I am in control.” She teased seductively in a breathy whisper.

Sightly deflated Regina sank back into the pillows but this time the lithe blonde followed her, leaning in, pink lips meeting her red ones. She was kissed deep and passionately, a skilful tongue exploring her mouth. She relaxed a little as a warm wetness began to dampen her centre. Emma’s touch was softer and more delicate than she imagined. Regina instinctively struggled against the cuffs, forgetting they were there as they dug deeper into the tender skin on her wrists. Ignoring the pain, she longed to run her fingers through that long blonde hair as her tongue probed the sheriff’s mouth. She felt the saviour’s form move on top of her. A thigh between her legs grinding against her moistening centre. Those curved hips rocking and rolling in a rhythmic motion in time with passionate kisses, soft hands wrapped around her caressing and engaging her body.

Her desire was screaming at her to touch and feel every part of the sheriff. She yearned to massage a hand into a bountiful breast squeezing and rolling it in her fingertips, and to tangle her black manicured nails into the long golden tresses while kissing and sucking lipstick marks into her neck, but the handcuffs prevented all of that.

Emma released from the kiss just as Regina’s arousal was beginning to grow and leaned down towards her ear.

“Close your eyes, Your Majesty.” the delicate voice of the saviour whispered seductively.

Regina obliged hoping whatever the Saviour had planned next wasn’t harsh or uncomfortable. The sheriff’s hot breath was still steaming on her neck.

Emma began with a passionate kiss on the sensitive region of her neck just under her ear. She felt the blonde work her way up slowly until her ear was at the mercy of that bold tongue. The sheriff toyed with it, sucking and kissing all the while Regina melted moaning, and fought the cuffs. Noticing the arousal Emma then began a slow trail of kisses and nips down the side of the brunette’s neck, over her collarbone and down her sternum. She brought her hands up to massage those voluptuous love apples as she went, teasing the nipples occasionally with her fingertips.

“Surrender yourself.” The blonde murmured in between kisses. Her tongue playing with a nipple. 

Lying here shackled to the bed Regina’s yearning amplified her desire, which fuelled her arousal as heat surged through her. At Emma’s soft touch she released whatever anxiousness inside her mind and body that she was still tightly grasping onto. An intense relaxation washed over her sending a surge of pleasure throughout her body along with a flood of heat. By denying her the ability to actively participate, it intensified her awareness of Emma’s actions and closing her eyes heightened the sensory experience. It was now that she understood the purpose of the handcuffs.

She let go of herself. Entirely. Losing her inhibitions in the moment lying back submitting her body completely to the Saviour’s hypnotic movements.

A hand snaked down following the contours of her body and caressed her inner thigh before sliding up and under the front of her panties. A soft nimble finger began gently rubbing at her and teasing her wet opening.

“Oh Regina! You’re so ready.” Emma exclaimed mischievously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I continued, as requested.  
> Its straight up smut. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Regina arched her back and moaned at Emma’s touch as her nimble fingers teased and played. She no longer fought against the restraints and surrendered herself completely to the oblivion of the moment. Partly because the skin on her wrists was now raw and partly because the whole scenario was a new experience, one which had so far proven more pleasurable than anything else she had before.

The sheriff tugged at her panties pulling them off, so she shimmied her ass out of them and flicked them across the room with her foot.

Her body hummed as the blonde resumed her hypnotic touch. She felt her take a nipple with that talented tongue and fiddle with it eliciting a new flush of heat.

A sizzling zing burned through the entirety of her body when the teeth gently clamped down on her nipple. Pain was no longer pain, it was an electric shock of chaotic pleasure that wiped all other sensations and thoughts away, replacing them with the pure ecstasy of the moment.

She signed and moaned not being coherent enough to form words or thoughts as her body vibrated.

Emma’s fingers worked magic down below as her tongue now probed her mouth sucking her tongue and occasionally playfully biting a lip. She felt completely surrounded by and lost in the blonde who was now all over her. It seemed like Emma was everywhere. Her earlier need to touch and grasp the blonde was gone and she was completely content feeling as though she was buried in her.

Emma’s long curls tickled her stomach, then her neck. Her pink lips sucked her ear, her tongue, her nipples. And those hands… The blonde’s delicate hands and skilful fingers were playing every part of her like an instrument. Somehow, she knew exactly the places to touch, with just the right pressure to elicit the desired response from her body. 

Emma worked at her with nimble fingers bringing her to a climax.

The sheriff continued as she sensed her muscles tensing and twitching with involuntary pleasure as gush after gush soaked her hand down below. Still she kept going.

Regina manoeuvred the handcuffs on her wrists, twisting them in a way that she could grasp the chain and brace against the surge of pleasure that was coming.

Moaning again her pelvis began rocking in motion with Emma’s movements.

“Uh aah.” Emma said as she immediately slowed almost to a stop noticing her gyrating body. “You don’t get to fuck me. I’m in charge.” The sheriff hissed into Regina’s ear. The steamy breath lingered on her neck before she pulled away entirely.

Her body stilled at the Saviour’s command, but she was still fervently grasping the cuffs. She felt Emma’s warmth vanish from the vicinity and was tempted to crack open an eye to see what she was up to.

She felt the bed move as Emma re-adjusted her position down between her legs. The sheriff wrapped an arm around each of her thighs, pulling them into her shoulders and buried her head between them. She felt light golden locks tickle her inner thighs and pictured Emma’s brilliant green eyes staring hungrily up at her from down between her legs. Then the tongue started.

It started gently. Testing, teasing, until it was joined by the sheriff’s fingers slowly speeding up as her body responded. 

Her body twitched and tensed. She gasped for air. Her hands gripped the cuffs tight and pulled hard against the bedposts. Her legs shuddered and she cried out as the climax reverberated through her body.

“Ahh Fuck!” She shouted, her muscles still pulsing as she gushed cuming all over Emma.

Breathing heavily she opened her eyes and slumped into the mattress, hands hanging limp in the cuffs. A satisfied smirk lit up the Saviour’s green eyes as she licked her lips evidently pleased with herself.

“I think it’s time you release me Miss Swan.” She demanded, a sultry mischievousness on her tone.

Emma giggled and climbed up the bed towards her. Aquamarine eyes stared through her as an arm reached around and under the pillow she was currently lying on before breaking eye contact. The sheriff then gave her a delicate peck on the cheek which she wasn’t expecting.

“Release yourself.” She heard Emma’s soft voice in her ear once again and before she could protest those supple pink lips crashed into hers and she was being kissed again. Only this time, she tasted metal and a small spindly key was deposited into her mouth.

“I’m going to get cleaned up.” Emma mumbled climbing off the bed and disappearing into Regina’s adjacent en suite bathroom.

_Now what?!?_

She lay there with the key sitting on her tongue unsure of her next move. Her arms were anchored too far apart for her to pass the key into either of her hands, her neck just simply wasn’t long enough. She heard water running from beyond the bathroom door and wanted to get out of this quickly enough to join the sheriff. She was a skilful manipulator and powerful political player, so she seldom found herself in a situation where she had to rely on her own problem-solving abilities to escape. Her chosen methodology was always to use her tongue, convincing others to act in a way that would eventually result in her freedom. That wasn’t going to work here, and she sure as hell wasn’t going to wait for the sheriff to get out of the shower to beg her to unlock them for her.

No, she had to figure this out.

She spat the key out onto the bed and used her legs to push it around until it was under a foot. From there she used both her feet to wedge it between her toes. Realising she wasn’t nearly as flexible as she should be, she then lifted that foot right up above her head passing the key from her toes to her hand still connected to the bedpost. It was an awkward angle getting the key into the lock, she had to bend her hand forward and use her fingertips to manoeuvre it into place. She dropped it three times and had to repeat the process with her feet from the beginning. Finally, there was a click as she manipulated the key and the cuff fell open releasing her hand. Her arm was stiff from being elevated in the same position for so long, but she wasted no time as she shoved the key into the other side to free her other hand. Then, on shaky legs she made for the bathroom. 

* * *

Emma didn’t know what hit her. The bathroom door flew open and Regina came at her like a bull to a matador. In one smooth motion she was swept up against the shower walls with her hands pinned to the tiles above her head. The brunette’s face was so close to hers that all she could see was fire burning in brown irises.

“You’re _mine_ now Swan.” She hissed dangerously before pressing her lips to Emma’s in a wild kiss.

She began savagely but as she slowly softened, so too did her grip on Emma’s arms. She felt the Mayors hands slide down her, past her shoulders, and one snaked around the back of her waist. She was then yanked off the wall and pulled firmly up against Regina’s body as though the queen was claiming possession of her. The other hand, which teased a breast momentarily, grabbed her buttock further pressing her body against the mayor’s. She dug her nails in threateningly, enough to be felt, but not enough to leave marks.

 _She likes it rough_.

“Regina…” She breathed as the mayor moved to kissing and nipping at her neck.

“Don’t talk.” Regina murmured, cutting her off.

She felt the brunette move a hand down along her thigh and hitched her leg up at the knee guiding her to wrap her leg around the mayor’s body. A steamy heat was building between her legs and sweat beading on her damp skin.

Regina’s mouth explored her neck sucking and teasing until she bit down knowing full well it was hard enough to leave a mark.

“Ow!” Emma exclaimed timidly flinching slightly.

“Did that hurt?”

She nodded.

“Good” Regina purred.

She whimpered and melted under the Mayor’s renewed tender touch as her ear was now at the mercy of that sharp tongue. Her body was pulled in higher and tighter against Regina’s by the hands on her ass before she was lifted and spun around away from the wall.

The queen now leaned her back against the tiles and cocked a leg beneath Emma’s raised thigh with her foot resting on the small raised edge of the shower recess. Emma slid as the mayor began releasing her grip and easing Emma down straddling her smooth tan thigh without stopping the kisses.

“Ride me.” The Mayor whispered, both hands now gripping onto Emma’s ass pressing her clit down against her leg.

She obliged. The sticky wetness which had accumulated there made her movements slick and easier as she gyrated her pelvis under Regina’s guidance.

“That’s it Swan.” The mayors voice was dark and sultry. “Ride me.” 

The wetness beneath her increased as she worked herself against Regina’s thigh. Sweat was beading on her skin and her legs were getting weaker and she was beginning to breathe heavily as her pace quickened.

“Go on…. Fuck me.” Regina murmured seductively into her ear.

She collapsed against the brunette and held on tight to facilitate her rampant movements as they feverishly sped up. She felt Regina sweep aside her dripping long blonde hair from the back of her neck and leave a well-placed tender kiss there before sinking her teeth into her shoulder again. The second bite mark burned through her.

“Oh god.” She moaned as pleasure spread through her body under Regina’s touch. 

Her climax came hard and fast. Her body tensed and she gripped so tight onto Regina she probably left nail marks down her back, but the brunette didn’t flinch or hesitate in the slightest. Sweat was now dripping down her back as she panted breathless while her muscles tensed and cramped from the heat of the moment. Her legs wobbled as fluid gushed from underneath her and she collapsed against the brunette completely spent.

Regina caught her as Emma went limp and held her against her body with a firm arm around the back of her waist to stop her from sliding to the floor.

After a pause the Mayor smirked, equally satisfied. “Well Miss Swan…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More?


End file.
